The present invention relates generally to semiconductor manufacturing and, more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for achieving a desired thickness uniformity of a layer formed on a substrate.
One of the primary steps in the fabrication of modern semiconductor devices is the formation of a thin film on a semiconductor substrate by chemical reaction of gases. Such a deposition process is referred to as chemical vapor deposition (CVD). Conventional thermal CVD processes supply reactive gases to the substrate surface where heat-induced chemical reactions can take place to produce the desired film. Plasma enhanced CVD processes promote the excitation and/or dissociation of the reactant gases by the application of radio frequency (RF) energy to the reaction zone proximate the substrate surface thereby creating a plasma of highly reactive species. The high reactivity of the released species reduces the energy required for a chemical reaction to take place, and thus lowers the required temperature for such CVD processes.
The substrate rests on a substrate support during processing in the chamber such as the formation of a layer on the substrate. The substrate support typically is a substrate heater which supports and heats the substrate during substrate processing. The substrate rests above the heater surface of the heater and heat is supplied to the bottom of the substrate. Some substrate heaters are resistively heated, for example, by electrical heating elements such as resistive coils disposed below the heater surface or embedded in a plate having the heater surface. The heat from the substrate heater is the primary source of energy in thermally driven processes such as thermal CVD for depositing layers including undoped silicate glass (USG), doped silicate glass (e.g., borophosphosilicate glass (BPSG)), and the like.
The substrate support typically supports the substrate opposite a gas distribution faceplate through which a reactant gas is supplied to the chamber. The faceplate is part of the gas distribution member for supplying one or more gases to the chamber. The gas flow from the faceplate to the substrate affects the uniformity of the layer formed on the substrate, such as the thickness of the layer.